Without A Word
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: Without a word he had kidnapped her of the Hokage's office , no words were needed, she understood what he was needing ... Bad summary


**Without a Word**

By: Darkgal69

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Warning: ShikaTema Lemon Fanfic

Notes: special thanks to **Crystal Jaganshi** who corrected this fic fatal mistakes… Please make sure to check out her stuff, she's just amazing!

Without a word he had kidnappedher of the Hokage's Office, where she was checking some documents.

He had this infuriated expression on and a stern look.

She didn't even bother asking where were the going because she already knew the answer and besides, that stern look made her keep her mouth shut.

Although not knowing the cause of so sudden reaction, she **knew** what he was wanting….

He remained silent 'till they reached his apartment.

He tumbled down the door and introduced her to the inside.

Once behind closed doors he placed her between his body and the wall, trapping her.

He had her pinned against the wall started to open merciless her Kimono, tearing apart pieces of the garment in the process.

Trapped between Shikamaru and the wall, she felt his hands roaming up her legs searching for her panties.

The sound of his zipper being brought down was the last thing she heard before he grab her by her buttocks and support her weight with his hands.

He wasn't wasting any time. He _needed _to be inside her.

With a dry kiss Shikamaru caught a groan when he entered her.

Becoming adapted to him still caused a certain amount of pain, reason why she bit his lower lip when she felt him inside.

Temari drank of the blood that sprouted of the wounded lip.

His thrusts began frantic, in a movement completely dominated by instinct and the desire to attain pleasure and physical release.

She moaned loudly, holding onto his neck for her dear life.

He was like a desperate animal, pumping strongly and without being gentle at all.

Though, not always he had been like this.

The very first time they had sex was in Suna , or rather at the Kazekage's Office.

They were discussing the upcoming Chunnin exam when at some point they started to argue. The only thing that she remembers is the fact that they began to argue and next the clothes spread on the floor and he deeply buried inside of her on the Kazekage's table.

After that, both accorded that "that" would never happen again… that "that" had been only an impulse they should have controlled.

Two weeks later, they ended up screwing each other outside Konoha's large field.

Although they never had settled anything orally, they had a sort of silent agreement; when he wanted her, he would have her, and when she wanted him she would have him, never mind the hour, situation or place that they were in, they'll satisfied their primal instincts.

The first months this was not inconvenient for her.

But this would change…

Just a few days ago she found this new realization within her; She was in love with that bastard.

Yeah, believe it or not, Sabaku No Temari was in love with Konoha's laziest Ninja.

Never in her life had Temari felt more vulnerable.

_He always kept her satisfied and he was a damn deity in bed; that's what she told herself to mask her true feelings._

_**Now**_ she was certain that she was in love (Despise the fact that she tried to deny it every time she could)

_One day_ she thought… _What if? What if I tell Shikamaru the truth?_

And Temari began to consider possibilities…

_What if Shikamaru was in love with me?_

_Or what if he thinks of me only as somebody to have a good laid with?_

_No!! She shook those thoughts aside. Suffering was something her life was plenty of. No need to add more pain…._

His face that once was hidden in her neck's valley appears again at her visual range.

His forehead was sweaty and his cheeks deep red. His lusty eyes looked at hers.

She saw the primal lust in them, and something else she couldn't tell in the moment.

A few more thrusts and he would be done.

When everything came to an end, both collapsed on each other arms.

Fluids mixing instantly. The name of Shikamaru filled the room once she reached her climax. He groaned softly and licked her neck.

She was still trapped between Shikamaru and the wall until he pulled out of her gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. They slowly fell down to the floor.

He stood up and put his pants back on. He only to have to fix up his jacket, since he had not removed it and Temari messed it up when holding onto it.

Her hair was a mess…

She looks down at her clothing or what is left of it and gives him a stern look.

"Baka, how am I going to leave now that you tore apart all the top of my kimono?!"

"Tsk, Troublesome"

He approaches his drawers and takes out a wrapped package that she takes in her hands with total indifference.

Once in her hands she examines it.

"What is it?"

Inside the package was the most beautiful Kimono she has ever seen; besides it had the symbol of the Nara Clan in one of the sleeves.

That indeed had dumbfounded her, He, that considered _everything troublesome, _had taken the trouble to get her a gift, and not just any gift; it was a traditional Kimono wore only by the Nara women.

She jumped to embrace him and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips; that kind of kiss that leaves you wanting for more.

"Thank You"

"You don't have to thank me, this is the least thing I can do for my Girlfriend"

"Girlfriend? "

"I also have this..."

He reached into his pocket and handed her a key.

"This is for you, So you don't have to make those troublesome Hotel reservations anymore…"

She observed it carefully and the seriousness of his words made her smile.

No words were needed between them; all their questions had being answered…

She was no longer afraid of his feelings for her… at least _now_ she knew that he felt more than a simple physical attraction for her.

Little by little, their true feelings will be revealed… One Day…

"Arigatou Shika-Kun"

A/N: I hope it didn't suck that much…


End file.
